The war was finished, but really, at what price
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: One shot. Franz decided to take Forde's word and go fishing, Franz brought Forde with him and Forde brought Kyle with him. Forde paints a picture to always remember, please read, sounds better, promise. I just suck at summaries


-1Franz was relaxing at the edge of a lake, leaning heavily against a lone tree he sighed. For once since the war started he felt strangely at peace, just as his brother, Forde had told him. He jerked upright when the hand-made fishing line in his hand pulled away from himself.

Smiling he steadily reeled it in, applying pressure but easing it slightly so the fish wouldn't have escaped.

"Another big catch" Forde said laughing, who was laying down on a thick branch a few meters off the ground. Franz looked up at Forde and shook his head, laughing.

"Let me guess, you want this one too?" Franz asked, Carefully removing the hook from the fish's mouth.

"Nar, gotta share with the others. I'll just have five of them" Forde answered, jumping swiftly to the ground. Franz rolled his eyes.

"That's all of them" Forde just shrugged his shoulders as Franz poked his tongue out at him. Suddenly Franz got quiet.

"You know, you didn't have to come. I know you don't really like fishing" Forde placed a arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hey, I wanted to come. Just another way to force Kyle along to chill. Besides, I get to do nothing" Forde glanced behind him to see Kyle glare at him shaking his head slightly.

"You were painting" Kyle stated, cleaning his sword with a old, blood stained cloth. Forde stared at them bashfully before laughing, scratching the back of his neck before whispering quietly.

"I knew that" Franz piped up staring questioningly at Forde.

"What were you painting?"

"Oh, nothing important" Franz just sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the others. Are you coming?" Franz asked collecting the fish and climbing onto his horse, placing the fishing rod on a hook on the saddle that he had made especially to sit rod whilst he was riding.

"Nar, I'm gonna spar with Kyle for a while. See you when we get back" Franz nodded to his brother and Kyle before riding off.

Kyle glanced at Forde before he walked over to the opened notepad Forde was sure to always keep with him. He glanced at the page, before Forde turned around and took the pad off of Kyle.

"You painted Franz?" Forde shrugged, closing the notepad. "I thought you only did landscapes and the battlefield"

"Yeah well, remember when I told you that I painted a picture of my mum. When the sword fighting tournament was on"

"Yeah, What about it?"

"Well, I guess. I wanted pictures that I've painted to remember all the people I fought along side with, if the worse were to come" With that Forde laughed. "Sounds stupid, don't it"

"I don't think so, just…as long as you don't do it on the battlefield" Kyle warned. Before questioning his companion. "Have you done one of me?"

"Yeah, you wanna see?"

"Sure" Kyle answered definitely, Forde opened the notepad and flipped the pages until he found the right one he was looking for. He handed it silently to Kyle, who just simply smiled. Shaking his head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Forde sighed, an old worn notepad held tightly in his hands. He glanced down at the page that he had the book opened to, to see an old familiar picture that he himself had painted.

Kyle was riding his horse, sword in hand. Franz was on his horse in the background laughing. It was a day that they were practising their techniques -the three of them. Kyle was supposedly 'teaching' Franz how to get a slicing manoeuvre just right. It was beautiful that day, perfect sky, no clouds.

Forde laughed with no emotion, remembering what things that Kyle and himself had gone through together.

The many fights, real or not, when Kyle was looking after Franz when Forde had been separated from the 'group', When Kyle was always telling him not to get himself killed by being distracted by painting. And so many other unforgettable things.

"You were always telling me to look after myself, I wasn't the one who needed to look after myself though" Forde sighed. "Kyle, just, look after Franz once more for me. Until I see ya again" A silent tear slid down his check, so many lives had been lost, those so dear to him. His brother, his best friend, his companions.

The war was finished, but really, at what price.

**-------------------------------------**

**Note: I got this idea when I read the final support conversation between Forde and Kyle and the second conversation between Forde and Franz. Anyways. What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
